Pídeme que te mienta
by Jessica Truly
Summary: Una noche loca porque Hermione obliga a Severus a salir para la despedida de soltero. ¿Un tatuaje? Al día siguiente una boda, y la luna de miel. Definitivamente Severus Snape mataría a Potter y Wesley. Los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, solo esta historia es mía. One-shot


**H:** Severus por favor, sólo ve un rato, si te aburres regresas a casa, les dije que irías, no seas tan amargado.-vio cómo su novio salía del baño, listo para dormir.

 **S:** ¿amargado? Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo-dijo por enésima vez esa noche, ya estaba alterado y su piel que normalmente estaba completamente pálida ahora adquiría un tono rojizo en su rostro-no iré con la bola de tus amigos a un bar para "festejar la despedida de soltero"

 **H:** ¿por qué no? Ve a divertirte

 **S:** lo último que haría ese día es divertirme, terminaría cuidándolos todos borrachos y créeme que así no los soportare, mejor me quedo aquí.

 **H:** ah no, eso no, Ginny y Luna vendrán y no creo que solo sean ellas dos aunque lo hayan dicho. En cuanto te vean te correrán.

 **S:** no tienen que enterarse que estoy aquí.-apago la lámpara de sus lado y se arropo.

 **H:** claro, como Harry y Ginny no viven juntos ni su hermano y los demás dirán nada sobre tu cancelación...-termino de quitarse sus aretes y quito las sabanas para poder acostarse- por favor Severus, hazlo por mí.

Soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio y enojo.

 **S:** solo una hora.

Ella se acercó y beso su mejilla para después apagar su lámpara y dejar el cuarto a oscuras.

 **H:** ¿estás listo? Pronto llegarán por ti.

 **S:** si...

 **H:** ¿no te cambiaras?

 **S;** ¿qué tiene? Siempre visto así.

 **H:** si, pero...está bien, ve como quieras, puedes estar más de una hora ahí, no me enojare, tú solo diviértete, ¿sí?

 **S:** mmm ...

Se escucho cómo alguien tocaba el timbre, Harry y Ron no quisieron a parecerse adentro de la casa con un probablemente Snape enojado más de lo acostumbrado.

Hermione abrió, estuvieron ahí 5 minutos, hablando sobre el día de mañana y sobre la inconformidad de que Lucius Malfoy fuera el padrino junto con Draco y que para colmo tuvieran que ir a la despedida, Hermione les repitió como otras veces que habían sido absueltos y también habían cambiado, claro a veces eran un tanto enojones.

 **H:** además creo que Narcisa también vendrá a la mía así que dejen de quejarse porque todos se quejan de todo y me va a artar así que mejor ya váyanse.-regresaron a la sala y quitaron el hechizo silenciador de la cocina.

 **H:** diviértanse mucho y recuerden que nada...

 **Hp:** nada de mujeres, claro.

 **R:** nada de mujeres-dijeron al mismo tiempo

 **S** : Potter

 **Hp** :se lo que dijo Hermione pero no es nuestra culpa que al bar al que venimos este lleno de ellas.

 **R** :señor no se altere solo vamos a tomar, ya nos esperan allá-señaló una mesa de al fondo, la más grande y llena exceptuando 3 lugares que son para ellos, ahí los esperaban Lupin, todos los Wesley, y los Malfoy.

Efectivamente solo bebieron y platicaron, muchas veces Severus se quiso alejar pues no le agradaba estar rodeado de gente pero los demás siempre iban por él o impedían que se fuera antes.

Fue eso lo que provocó el declive, beber.

Él no había planeado beber tanto, y predijo que los demás serían los borrachos y los tendría que cuidar pero el acabo igual que ellos, un gran grupo de hombres tomados. Y sin querer terminaron viendo a las mujeres que bailaban en el centro de la pista, tan embobados que hasta se les caía la baba a algunos. Un descuido fue cuando Draco sin tener ninguna mala intención quiso tocar el muslo de una de ellas pues le parecía que brillaba, ahí se armo la bronca y terminaron peleándose todos con los guardias. Sacando a todos

 **R** :bien...he,,,cho Malfoy...

 **D** :solo...hip...quería ver su muslo..

 **A** :bueno creo...que esto..se hip... Acao mushashos, vamo hip..a casa.

 **F** **y** **G** :pero papá-hablaron los gemelos- podemos hacer otras cosas verdad ron...diles lo que Harry te contó y que tú nos contaste a nosotros.

 **R** :bueno Harry habló de un lugar donde hacen...tamujos en el mundo muggle, con tinta pueden ser dibujos.

 **S** : ¿tamujos?

 **Hp** :son tatuajes Ron, no sé si se hagan en el mundo mágico pero se hacen en el mundo muggle.

 **G** : está dicho al mundo muggle

Y sin preguntar los gemelos tomaron a todos y se desaparecieron.

En cuanto llegaron alguien que nadie supo a ciencia cierta quien fue, tomo más cervezas de una tienda dejando dinero del mundo mágico por lo que ya se imaginaran la cara del vendedor que no se había dado cuenta quien había sido pues cuando levantó la cabeza ya no había nadie.

Esas cervezas fueron la perdición de todos ya que ninguno estaba cuerdo.

 **G** :¿a qué hora crees que regresen?

 **H** :no lo sé, no creí que Severus aguantara tanto. Gracias por la fiesta

 **G** :no es nada herms, buena ya me voy, esto estuvo loco pero mañana uf con Snape no te irá mal.

 **H** :calmada que es mi prometido- ambas rieron

 **G** :todo tuyo amiga, no sé cómo le hiciste pero ahora lo tendrás para ti.

Ambas sintieron y después de un beso en la mejilla ginny se encaminó a las chimenea para ir a casa, dejando a Hermione por fin sola a las 2:30 de la mañana.

Se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden, había tomado pero no demasiado aún así se sentía un poco mareada así que se preparó un té. En cuanto se lo acabo estaba todo frío, pensó en ir a dormir pues mañana nadie la dejaría y estarían maquillándola, dándole consejos, de todo pues mañana era la boda.

Antes de poner un pie en el escalón de la chimenea salieron unas grandes llamas verdes. Salió una figura negra tambaleándose y cayendo al piso por no fijarse de la mesa de madera de en frente, pegándose con ella en la cabeza.

 **H** :¡Severus!-se acercó rápidamente-estas sangrando- lo jaló del brazo para levantarlo, lo vio muy borracho, además de la pinta que traía lo sabía porque no maldijo nada cuando se cayo, lo sentó en el sillón y empezó a curarlo, cuando termino noto que con muchos fuerzo mantenía los ojos abiertos, lo ayudó a subir y en cuanto toco la cama se durmió. Hermione sonrió y se acostó a su lado.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó y vio a Severus en la misma posición que anoche, seguía dormido. Eran las 8 de mañana. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se levanto casi saltando como un resorte de la cama, en media hora llegarían ginny, su madre, luna y tonks para arreglarla. Severus tenía que estar a las 9 para checar que el salón, el banquete y que todo estuviera en orden.

 **H** :Severus despierta.-Soltó un gruñido.-debes ir al salón a las 9 te queda una hora-le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto-iré a bañarme

Cuando salió lo vio sentado en la orilla de la cama agarrandose la cabeza.

 **H** :deberías tomar una poción para la resaca

 **S** :¿tú crees?

 **H** :aún no entiendo cómo es que terminaste así si ni siquiera querías ir con ellos en primer lugar.

 **S** :de alguna manera los tenía que soportar...-se levanto y camino al baño.

 **H** :bajaré a preparar el desayuno.

 **S** :sabes que puedes decirle a Mitzy, enloquece cada vez que no la dejas hacer nada.

 **H** :sabes que no me gusta eso, deberíamos pagarle y darle vacaciones

 **S** :y también sabes que a ella no le gusta eso, no pelees con ella y ponle a hacer algo, con eso te dejara en paz y estará feliz.. Yo me iré antes de que lleguen todas, no quiero que también traten de "arreglarme"

 **H** :¿no desayunaras?

 **S** :no tengo hambre...no te preocupes, comeré algo después. Apúrate o no te dejarán ni comer y después se tardará y llegarás tarde, recuerda que tienes una boda y el novio es un gruñón y no querrás llegar tarde.

 **H** :si eso llegara a pasar creo que podré recompensar a ese gruñón-se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios- mi gruñón- sonrío y salió.

Se metió en la ducha, le dolía horriblemente la cabeza, se quitó la ropa, trataba de recordar que había hecho ayer pero no recordaba nada más que el bar y como con las copas se puso peor. Estaba distraído pasando el jabón por su cuerpo que no se dio cuenta hasta que acabó y salió viéndose en el espejo.

Un dibujo, un maldito dibujo, por qué demonios tengo esto, es una broma o que.

Tomo su varita y trató de quitarlo, pero nada servía, no se le ocurría nada sin que esto le afectará a su piel, tampoco quería hacer nada peligroso ya que se encontraba en por un área sensible.

Se metió de nuevo para intentar quitárselo con la ducha pero nada servía, noto que se le hacía tarde, salió u se vistió rápido, podía escuchar voces en la planta baja.

Se desapareció en el salón

Severus se aseguró que todo estaba bien, un ministro iría a casarlos, la boda sería en su casa y después irían a un salón.

Ahora debía ir por su smoking y a matar a los idiotas de Potter y Wesley. Primero fue por el traje y lo encogió para guardarlo, después fue a la madriguera. Saludando a todos con un "buenos días" y sacando a rastras a la esos dos alcornoques.

 **S** :que han hecho, de todo lo horrible y estupido que pensé que no creo que se les ocurriría esto, saben lo que me han hecho odiotas.

 **R** :pero no fue nuestra culpa profesor. Los gemelos nos desaparecieron en ese lugar.

 **S** :entonces voy a matar a sus hermanos junto con ustedes.

 **Hp** :espere señor, hay una manera de quitarlos, podemos ir, creo que todos salimos afectados.

En unos instantes todos estaba en frente del lugar para remover los tatuajes y como acertó Harry todos tenían un tatuaje en diferentes partes de cuerpo, como por ejemplo Lupin lo tenía en la nalga derecha o Harry en el brazo que lo cubría completamente.

Snape hizo pasa a los gemelos primero por ser los principales culpables también para asegurarse que no quedara horrible pero como lo imagino así fue, su piel había quedado horrible, toda roja y parecía que dolía horrores, de ninguna manera dejaría que se acercaran a esa parte de nuevo.

 **S** :no dejaré que hagan eso en mi piel.

 **G** :no duele tanto señor-dijo George con usb mueca de dolor en su rostro- además lo quita.

 **S** :los tatuajes de todos están en lugares visibles el mío no, y no dejaré que se me acerquen de nuevo.-se desapareció de ahí dejando a todos pensativos hasta eu dieron en el clavo, siendo hombres no era difícil era obvio.

Se la pasó todo el día en su vieja casa en la hilandera que estaba en venta, bañándose. Pero nada. Vio el reloj y casi le da un infarto. La boda comenzaba en 10 minutos y nadie sabía nada de él. El ánimo de Hermione no era el mejor.

En cinco minutos llego arreglado y a tiempo.

Severus Snape Prince acepta a Hermione como su futura esposa.

 **S** :acepto

Hermione Jane Granger acepta a Severus como su esposo.

 **H** :acepto.

El ministro hizo un movimiento sobre ellos con su varita y una línea delgada blanca casi transparente hizo un óvalo encima de ellos y fue bajando alrededor hasta desaparecer.

Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y unos cuantos a gritar.

En la fiesta todos llenaron la pista de baile excepto la pareja principal que estaba en un balcón hablando.

 **H** :que te pasa, haz estado más serio de lo normal y hasta podría decir enojado.

 **S** : nada

 **H** :Severus, ahora estamos casados, sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa.

 **S** :no es momento ahora, discúlpame por estar de enojon.

La tomo de la cintura y la beso. Después entraron al salón y bailaron casi toda la noche, habladme también con los invitados. Severus lanzando miradas asesinas a los amigos de Hermione y el recibiendo la misma mirada asesina por parte de su suegro que casi lo mata por llegar tarde.

En el hotel Severus estaba muy nervioso, y Hermione lo noto.

 **H** :ya me dirás que tienes

Su esposo suspiro cansado y frustrado pues sabía que tendría que decírselo no podía ocultarlo toda la vida.

 **S** :en esa cosa que me hiciste ir con tus amigos, los muy idiotas tuvieron una idea grandiosa de irse a hacer "tatuajes" para ese momento ya todos habíamos perdido el razonamiento por beber tanto. Todos terminamos con una de esa cosas en la piel.

 **H** :bueno no es tan grave, pensé que me habías engañado con una mujer-sonrío y se rió por la cara que el puso.

 **S** :no es tan grave, el que peor resultó fui yo.

 **H** :espera, dices que todos tiene un tatuaje, ¿también Lupin, Dumbledore y Lucius Malfoy?

 **S** :si

 **H** :oh Merlin-se soltó a reír.-quisiera ver eso.

 **S** :pero ninguno lo tiene en una zona..comprometedora.

Hermione se sorprendió y alzó las cejas curiosa.

 **H** :¿en dónde...?

 **S** :te darás cuenta tú sola, no es nada discreto. Lo peor es que no sé qué significa, creo es un muñeco raro, tampoco está completo, lo cual agradezco porque si tocaban algo más los mataba.

 **H** :Severus ya dime dónde está.

El comenzó a desvestirse y Hermione lo observaba, definitivamente si tenía que u quedar desnudo se pondría interesante. Cuando la parte de arriba quedo al descubierto no vio nada, pero vio que aún no acababa

 **S** : fui con ellos a que lo removieran, primero fueron los gemelos pero la piel les quedo asquerosa y yo no quería que sé fueran a equivocar o algo, después intente con todo pero nada sirvió.

Hermione están atenta a todo cuando se quitó los pantalones tenía una idea de donde estaba pero no se imaginaba lo que venía. Con un jalón Severus se quitó su bóxer y quedo desnudo.

Creyó que sería algo pequeño pero no era así.

En efecto el dibujo no están terminado pero no era por un mal trabajo sino que era así el diseño, trato de no reírse pero una sonrisa se le escapó.

 **S** :¿qué es tan divertido?

 **H** :lo siento, es que, Dios no los imagino a todos borrachos en un lugar de tatuajes.

Escucha de seguro abra alguna manera de quitarlo y que no pase nada malo pero por ahora es nuestra luna de miel y mañana nos iremos a Italia así que...

Su esposo se veía más que enojado así que se acercó a él y le dio un beso, pasando sus manos por su fornido pecho.

 **H** :conozco el dibujo, es de un cuento infantil llamado Pinocho, es un niño de madera que cobra vida, creado por yepeto, él quiere ser humano, pasa por muchas aventuras.-Severus bufo.- pero tiene una peculiaridad, cada vez que miente su nariz crece y mucho.

Hermione lo veía con una gran sonrisa y Severus que por fin la había volteado a ver levanto su ceja.

 **H** :ese tatuaje no está incompleto...

Severus había entendido, aun así no estaba contento. Se separó de ella y la miro.

 **S** :no te amo.

 **H** :¿¡qué!?-casi grito

 **S** :creí oír que dijiste que eso servía si mentía.

Hermione entendió y se acercó para pegarle un poco por espantarla. Después lo abrazo.

 **H** :eres un bruto.

Hermione aún estaba vestida, así que con un movimiento de varita Severus la desvistió mientras seguían abrazados, ella lo noto y justo antes de que Severus devorará los labios de su esposa susurro;

 **S** :pídeme que te mienta.


End file.
